guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Professor Yakkington
so, he's just a... Yak?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:24, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::No, he's a Professor Yak. Khazad Guard 08:26, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::He has a P.H.D. in farming collectibles.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 08:30, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::::So does he do anything (exept for sniffing your hands)?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:59, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, he sniffs your pockets too. He Also wants petting. 15:05, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Just like my grandpa!--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 19:23, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::he looks so cute, i want him as a pet!Akbaroth 01:46, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::They might be adding him as a Year Four Mini, so maybe you will have your wish <3.Nikanor Nascent 01:22, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I want a fan club! Right now!! :3 Slypher the executive director 14:49, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Professor Yakkington IS pretty awesome. "New to Pre searing; Yak storage! Store 10x more than Xunlai storage chests! Providing you pet him and let him sniff your pockets. No 50g fee either." - 09:38, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Would be awesome! <3 yakkington Meraida 18:48, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Professor Yakkington is afraid of the dark. wat? :Nicholas Sandford: See enchanted lodestone Dialogue.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:55, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::Though it would be funny if people just started adding random trivia. Professor Yakkington is Luke's father. Professor Yakkington lost a leg in a barfight and Nicholas carved him a realistic new one. Professor Yakkington loves to bungee jump. Genofreek 01:07, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::Wow that would totally be funny... ~ [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] [[User talk:Jujin|''talk]] 00:25, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Let's meme-atize him! So I herd Professor Yakkington killed Dumbledore... Qing Guang 14:25, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::::So I herd Professor Yakkington caught a wild shiny mendel. (btw, corrected your "herd")-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:30, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::I might start a perma-pre character just so I can go and see him every day! He is my favourite thing in GW now =D Who needs ectos anyway where you have a Yak who's scared of the dark ^_^ Piggyboy 15:53, 18 April 2009 (UTC) i knew it all the time the area where he is now was hiden behind some grass, and i found it about a year ago. i knew something would come, and here it is! pretty awsome :I found that place about 3 years and a half ago when i started to play that game more and more. I even had some friends come along (one at a time). — TulipVorlax 05:41, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Small Equipment Pack Shouldn't this be listed on the article page? It's the 5 slot pack for 50 red iris flowers. - 05:20, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :'EDIT:' Yeah, don't mind me. Just being stupid and not noticing it is all... - 05:22, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I wonder what would happen if you'd take Mary's quest's apple basket to Professor Yakkington. Natsopaani 10:01, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Trivia The Miniature Yakkington description says he is 6 ft. 8, and weighs about a ton. Add as Trivia? 01:33, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Definitely! 01:36, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Woot! Figured something out! Hmm... How should that be phrased? (Kinda new to Wiki-editing.) 01:42, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Maybe something like "According to the Miniature Yakkington description, Professor Yakkington is 6'8" and weighs about a ton." 01:48, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Which is an obvious reference to Brad Neely's "George Washington" on youtube. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbRom1Rz8OA) Should that be added as well? --Bsweany 16:30, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Why... Why is the equipment pack in a separate table? I know it's not armor, and thus doesn't have a specific profession, but it just seems silly to put it in a completely separate box... : This wiki treats the Prof as two collectors: the first converts flowers to armor, the second to a kit pack. This makes it easy to collate all armor collectors and all non-armor collectors without mucking up those pages with irrelevant details. : That goal is great; the execution leaves some detritus, as you've noticed. However, although the Prof isn't the only such collector, there aren't that many of them. So, while it's not ideal, it's also not necessarily the most pressing issue to resolve. At least, not until someone figures out a nifty, low-effort solution that can be applied to all the existing collector pages. — ''Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 08:42, October 29, 2009 (UTC)